Mulan's Heartbreak
by shopgirl152
Summary: Some people say love is strength. It motivates you to do the impossible, to take a chance on something that could break your heart and shatter it into a million pieces. For Mulan, her greatest weakness may just be her greatest strength. Mulan/Aurora. one-shot.


**A/N 1: **These two deserve a happy ending, dammit.  
**A/N 2:** Mulan and Aurora's dialogue taken directly from the episode (with the exception of the end portions). I do not own Once Upon a Time; it belongs to its respective creators.

* * *

There's different viewpoints around here, when it comes to love. One says that love is weakness. Fall in love with someone and you risk everything you ever cared about; fall in love with someone and you become to emotional to think clearly about how your actions affect others.

The other viewpoint says that love is strength. It motivates you to do the impossible, to take a chance on something that could break your heart and shatter it into a million pieces. It gives you the strength and courage to carry on when all seems lost.

It is the latter viewpoint I think of now as I make my way to Aurora and Phillip's castle.

I walk up the marble steps to the front garden and…my breath catches. Aurora is standing amidst the garden, tending to a flower bud as the sunlight falls gently on her face. She appears to be more beautiful than the last time I saw her. Her back is to me and I steal myself for the task ahead, forcing myself to breathe.

She turns and her face lights up as she sees me. "Mulan? How long have you been here? What are you doing?"

I take a quiet breath as I walk towards her, my heart pounding against my chest. "Just…gathering my courage."

"What's going on?" She takes both my hands in hers. "I'm so glad you're back."

The words cause my heart to beat faster. I open my mouth, only to decide against it. There's something I need to know first. "Is Phillip here?"

"No. No. Shall I get him?" Aurora goes to turn away, but I put a hand out, gently encircling her wrist, stopping her. "No. That's…unnecessary. It's…you I wanted to talk to. You see, I—" her face lights up with the warmest, happiest smile I have ever seen. Suddenly, my legs wobble beneath me. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"I can tell you are bursting with news, but…so am I."

"You are?"

Her smile widens. "Phillip and I are expecting a baby."

My heart sinks at the news. It takes all of my remaining courage not to run. Instead I force a smile, feigning happiness for her sake. "That's excellent news." She hugs me and my heart breaks, knowing I can never be hers. She has an honor now, a duty. A duty to be a loyal wife and a caring Mother to Phillip and his child. I can't stand in the way of that.

"It's like a dream come true." Her eyes fill with happy tears as she releases me and it's all I can do not to shed tears of my own. Her gaze searches my face. "Now please, please tell me your news."

I swallow the lump in my throat and answer with the only thing I have left. "I'm joining Robin Hood's band."

"What?" She looks at me in confusion. "You're leaving us?"

"Afraid so."

"But, why? Why leave us?" She takes my hands in hers again. "Mulan, the baby will be here soon and-"

"You can get along just fine without me." I force a smile. "I have battles to fight. Besides, you and Phillip will be plenty busy." I give her hands a squeeze, resisting the urge to brush a strand of hair back from her face. "Good-bye Aurora."

Tears fill her eyes. "I'll miss you."

It's all I can do not to cry. "I'll miss you too." We hug one last time and I walk away with my head held high. If I look back, it will be to late. It's for the best. I know this, although my heart still aches for her.

Some people say love is strength. It motivates you to do the impossible, to take a chance on something that could break your heart and shatter it into a million pieces. It gives you the strength and courage to carry on when all seems lost.

This wasn't the happy ending I had envisioned. But my love for Aurora has given me the strength and courage to continue on; to keep moving forward despite my broken heart.

Aurora is my strength. She will _always_ be my strength.


End file.
